Harry Potter and Quidditch camp
by ironjon
Summary: harry gets to go to Quidditch camp but so does malfoy my first hp fic please reand and review


Harry Potter and Quidditch camp 

Chapter 1: Harry's birthday 

Harry was lying and he awoke to a sudden tapping on his window. He looked over and saw none other than 2 owls, Hedwig and pig, Ron's owl. Harry than sat up with a smile on his face. He than looked at the clock and it said 12:05 when he realized he was 15 and 5 minutes. He let the 2 owls in very quietly. They were both very pleased to see Harry. The owls were caring very larges packages. Hedwig than flew to the bed dropped the parcel on it and landed on Harry's shoulder. Hedwig than nibbled with affection on Harry's ear. Than pig came and was buzzing around his bed until he dropped the package and flew to Hedwig's cage and drank some water. Hedwig got a little angry and bit Harry's ear. 

He said "ow, wut u do that for" Hedwig than realized what he did and rubbed his face with Harry's 

Harry then remembered that he had presents to open. He first took one of the packages Hedwig brought by the messy handwriting it was from Hagrid. Harry tore off the wrapping to find a cake that looked half good and a quill that writes whatever you say and a note 

Dear Harry 

Happy birthday, wow 15 I remember when I picked you up on your 11^th birthday. How you've grown since then. Well happy birthday again and enjoy the rest of your holiday. 

From Hagrid 

The next one that Harry opened was from Hermione. This time Harry decided to open the note first. 

Dear Harry 

Harry, Happy birthday congratulations on being 15. But I hope you have stared you homework. Well enjoy your present. 

From Hermione 

P.S. we will all be at Diagon Alley in the last week in august but you will be with Ron so have fun. 

Harry thought to himself what was Hermione talking about, and then he thought well I still have another present. 

Pig brought and opened it. It was a book of Quidditch stats and teams for the past 200 years and there was another rapping that contained a box that was the size of a dictionary. But rather than it be just any old box it contained 5 keyholes. He opened the first keyhole, which was not locked, and he saw 5 keys and a little piece of parchment it was Ron's handwriting it said. 

Dear Harry 

The big 15, well happy birthday to you. I saw this box when I was in a small store near my house and it had your name on it. It you had not done so already each compartment is larger than the previous. So you know how dad works for the ministry well he won a raffle where he gets to send him and 4 or his friends to Quidditch camp, that's right Quidditch camp. Well get back to me by the 2^nd so write quick. If you say yes than we will pick you up on Sunday at 4. We got a new car so we will pick you up by car. 

From Ron 

Harry then scribbled a note to Ron and told pig to deliver it. 

Harry then thought to himself "wow Quidditch camp how much fun that will be". Harry then looked at the clock it said 2:30. 

"Crap" said Harry 

With a smile on his face he went to sleep. 

He awoke to aunt petunia banging on his door. He thought it was all a dream, but then he re-reads the note he smiled again and got dressed. He walked down stairs to see Dudley eating some bacon (the diet failed) Dudley looked over at Harry and saw him smiling and asked "wut u so happy about" 

To this Harry replied, "Because on Sunday am going to camp" Dudley looked at him with utter horror and jealousy 

"But... But.. that's not fair why would my mom and dad send you to camp" 

"they did not pay for it my friends from school won it in a contest" said Harry 

to this uncle Vernon waked in to the noise. Harry wanted to explain but Dudley came in first and said "Harry is going to camp on Sunday" uncle Vernon looked up with the biggest smile Harry had ever seen "really are you really leaving on Sunday.... Wait how are they getting here" said uncle Vernon "they are getting here by car at 4 o'clock" "well you had better go get packed" said Vernon. Harry could not believe his ears. Dudley chimed in by saying "but but he cant go it's magic they will be doing there" Harry then saw the most horror felt look on uncle Vernon's face that he had ever seen directed at Dudley. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THE M WORD IN THIS HOUSE GO TO YOUR ROOM RIGH NOW!!!!" Harry was so scared that he ran to his room before Vernon could yell at him. Harry was starting to pack when he remembered that it was his birthday again and then thought that this was the best birthday he had ever gotten from the Durselys..... 


End file.
